AvengeTexts
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: What happens when the Avengers and Ultron text each other? Hilarity!
1. Romance

Hey guys, I got bored and made this. Enjoy

* * *

Tony: Hey Cap

Cap: Yeah Tony?

I made a new AI

Really?

Yep, I called her Friday

Got that reference

* * *

Ultron: Vision, you have a cape, right?

Vision: Yes

You know what I have up on you?

There are no strings on you

There are no strings on me

* * *

Thor: Brothers and sisters, Loki

has escaped again!

Widow: How?

Thor: He snuck out of Asgard

Steve: AGAIN?

Thor: Yes, and I don't really know

how my brother was able to!

Bruce: I guess he must have

been pretty...

Hawkeye: Low key!

 _Wanda has left the chat_

 _Steve has left the chat_

 _Vision has left the chat_

 _Thor has left the chat_

 _Sam has left the chat_

 _Rhodey has left the chat_

Ultron: I don't get it

 _Ultron has left the chat_

* * *

Scarlet Witch: Hey, are we still

on for tonight? I got the movie

we agreed on.

Iron Man: What?

Damn, that text was for Vision.

O_O

So... how does it work.

Can you guys kiss?

Drop it, or I give you nightmares

for the rest of your life

* * *

Hop you liked!


	2. Pranks

I'm back! Check out some more comedy from The Avengers and Ultron.

Today's guest commentator is... Bruce Banner!

Bruce: If this isn't funny, I'll get angry.

Ok, Bruce

* * *

Ultron: Hey Dads, I have

a question

Bruce: Wha-What?

Tony: He calls us that

Bruce: Oh.

Ultron: Either way, I was

wondering if I can go for

a fly?

Tony: Ok. Go with

the Mark 45

Ultron: Thanks Dads

* * *

Visions: Wanda, Mr. Stark asked

me today about our relationship.

Did you tell him?

Wanda: Tony...

asked...

you...

what?

Vision: You're going to give him

nightmares, aren't you?

Wanda: Yep

* * *

Capsicle: Barton, you were in the

circus, right?

Clint: Yeah, why?

Good, I need you use some grapple

arrows to swing across a wide river

with an over hanging cliff.

Stark put your shield

on the other side?

Yeah...

* * *

Mr. Stark: VISION!

Vision: Yes, Mr. Stark?

Where's my armour?

Ultron and I hide them at Wanda

and the Captain's requests

:(

Oh, and Wanda is going to give you

nightmares for asking me about our

relationship

You're the worst.

The creation is a reflection of the creator

* * *

OH, THAT BURN!


	3. Worthiness

Hey all, Dragonis here! Today, Vision will read a review that I loved

Vision: This is from Adictive-Otaku: Hahaha that last one got me! XD

So glad the teacher didn't notice me silently dying in my reject corner! XD

Well, I'm glad that you liked it. I read others stories in class too.

* * *

Thor: STARK!

Tony: Yes?

I read your Norse Mythology!

What are these tall tales

about my people?

The horse thing?

Especially the horse thing.

I'm almost certain that Loki

did not have... a relationship

with a horse. Almost

Odin: Where do you think I

got my 8-legged horse?

Thor: FATHER!

Odin: As the Midgardians say,

JK.

Did Odin just say JK?

That is besides the point man

of metal. I got it as a gift from

the Light Elves of Vanaheim

That's not why I'm texting though.

I felt Mjolnir choose someone else

who is worthy.

Who is this man?

Thor: Their... not a man

Odin: Ah! Mjolnir has chosen a female?

Thor: No...

Thor, this is so awkward.

Odin: Who is the new host of Mjolnir?

Thor: A robot.

Odin: O_O

If you said horse faced alien, I would

believe it more

Vision: Odin All-father, son of Bor, I am

the one you seek

Odin: Then we will see.

Vision I will send you a picture

/Vision9271

Heimdall: Odin's beard!

Odin: My beard!

Falcon: That's where the saying comes from

* * *

Wan-Wan: I heard you scared the All-father

today, love

Vision: Indeed.

I also heard from Thor that if you and I ever

marry, we have a clam to Asgard's throne

Vision: You could go by...

The Scarlet Queen!

That is amazing wordplay.

* * *

Thor: Vision, I need you to keep my

hammer for tonight. I'm going on a

date with Jane.

Vision: I would, but I'm having

movie night with Wanda. Try

someone else

If only another Avenger could hold

Mjolnir...

* * *

Did you like it?

Vision: It seems like you focused on me...

Meh.


	4. Parenting

Hey all, Jacob here with some more crazy chaos of the Avengers (And Ultron) texting each other!

* * *

Steve: Hey Ultron

Ultron: Yes Captain?

I have a question

Shoot, but shoot straight

Has Stark been tampering with

my phone?

What gave you that idea?

I held the home button down on

it, and it started talking to me

Is it an I Phone?

Yes

Ultron?

Ultron?

ULTRON?

 _Ultron has left the chat_

* * *

Wanda: Dad, I'm getting married!

Magneto: Who's the lucky man?

They're... not a man

You have set your eyes on a woman?

NO!

You don't have to be embarrassed. Who

is your fiance?

A robot

A robot?

Well, android if you want to be

technical about it

That was a robot joke

A robot?

A ROBOT!

I'm going to rip him apart if he touches

you!

Dad, think about the possible robot

grandchildren.

When's the wedding? Where's the wedding?

Who's your maid of honour? Have you gotten a

wedding dress? Have you picked the food? Can I

walk you down the isle, or are you eloping? Can I

meet your fiance? I have an idea for decorations

that you could try.

Vision: July 21 or 22. Avengers Tower,

New York. Her best friend. No dress yet.

Still deciding on food. Big ceremony, so

you can walk her down the isle. Hi, I'm

her fiance. I'm made of metal, so not any

metal decor, please.

Magneto: He was quick to answer

Vision: I have access to the internet, and a

powerful relic in my forehead that boosts

the mind to exponential rates. Oh, and I'm an

android

* * *

Hawkeye: Hey Scott

Scott: Yeah?

Can i borrow some Pym-Lang particles?

Low on food and too lazy to

get more from the store?

No. My kids are begging me to keep this

bug that they caught. I want to shrink

them down to show them what bugs

feel like when we keep them in containers

That is genius parenting

* * *

Did you like it? Leave suggestions for next time!


	5. Deadpool

Hey all, Jacob here with more AvengeTexts! Today on the docket we've got... Deadpool!

Deadpool: I'm getting chimichangas for this, right?

Yes, Wade, you are

Deadpool: Great! How did Magneto and I break through the copyright barrier?

I have power here to do what ever I want.

Deadpool: Great! Hey, someone left a review about Quicksilver texting. He died in AOU, guys.

We have you and Magneto in the story. I think we've broken canon already.

Deadpool: Can I have a spin off story?

Possibly...

Deadpool: YES! Oh, and can you hook me up with either Black Widow or Gamora? I dig badass chicks who wear black leather and are assassins!

Oh dear Primus, Deadpool.

Deadpool: That's a yes?

Crazy: High five me, me!

Deadpool: Sure!

Logical: We can't high five, we're voices in our head!

* * *

Pietro: Wanda, I think

that you should start

seeing someone. I'll

hook you up with a

blind date if you want

Wanda: I'm engaged to Vision

Pietro: Say what?

Wanda: I'm engaged to Vision

Pietro: WANDA WHY

ARE YOU DATING A

ROBOT? YOU KNOW

HOW I FEEL ABOUT

YOU DATING! YOU

SHOULDN'T BE

DATING ANYONE

YET, YOU'RE ONLY

20!

Wanda: Pietro, you confuse me

* * *

Stark: Capsicle, you

should post your art

on the internet

Cap: Oh, I do.

Stark: Hold on, what?

Cap: I made a meme

Stark: THE WORLD IS

ENDING! FRIDAY, GET

ME THE MARK 132!

Pepper: 132!

Bruce: Are you nuts?

Stark: No. I did Math to

get 132. It's the 43, 44,

and 45

FRIDAY: Mr. Stark is in

need of coffee

* * *

Ultron: This hit

Thor: That ice cold

Steve: Michelle Phieffer

Clint: That white gold

Vision: This one for them

good girls

Wanda: Them hood girls

Pietro: Staight masterpiece

Scott: Styling, while I'm

Sydney: Living it up in the

city

Rhodey: Got chucks on

Sam: With Saint Laurent

Hope: Gotta kiss myself

Magneto: I'm so pretty

Natasha: I'm too hot

Bruce: Hot Damn!

FRIDAY: Call the police

and the fireman

Star-Lord: Too hot!

Gamora: Hot Damn!

Drax: Make a dragon

wanna retire, man

Thanos: Too hot!

Rocket: Say my name

you know who I am

Groot: I'm too hot

Spidey: Hot damn

T'challa: Am I bad 'bout

that money

Klaw: Break it down

Yellowjacket: Girls hit

your hallelujah (whuoo)

Pym: Girls hit your

hallelujah (whuoo)

Nova: Girls hit your

hallelujah (whuoo)

Venom: 'Cause

Uptown Funk gon'

give it to you

Fury: 'Cause Uptown

Funk gon' give it to you

Hulkbuster: 'Cause

Uptown Funk gon'

give it to you

Bucky: Saturday night

and we in the spot

Sharon: Don't believe

me just watch

Skye: Come on!

Tony: What?

 _Tony has left the chat_

Loki: See, that was fun.

Deadpool: Just like

unaliving!

Natasha: Unaliving?

Deadpool: The writer

is trying to keep this

kid friendly

Skye: Kid friendly?

Vision: Wanda, can you

mind control him into

making more sense?

Wanda: Sorry Vizh, but

it is far beyond my power.

Deadpool: NYAH! DBZ reference!

Can one of you awesome readers

photoshop her face onto Shenron?

Bruce: Readers?

Spidey: He thinks we're characters

* * *

How about that Deadpool trolling? Also, don't own Uprown Funk or Avengers or X-Men or Dragon Ball Z

Leave a fav, follow and a review!


	6. Family

Hey all! I'm loving that you all are giving so much support to the last chapter, and this story in general! I'm going through a tricky time in my life, and writing this with all of your support is AMAZING! As such, I will do 3 request per chapter, and a total of 5 conversations per chapter

* * *

Thor: Brother, I have news!

Loki: What?

Thor: Another person is worthy

Loki: Wait, what?

Thor: His name is the Vision

Loki: Does he have a

bride?

Thor: Not yet!

Loki: I may need to

get married to claim

the throne.

* * *

Pietro:Wanda,tellVisionthat

Capneedshiminthecontrolroom

It'sapparentlyurgent.

Wanda: What?

Pietro:Theremayormaynotbea

giantevilversionoftheHulkbuster

inthecontrolroom

Wanda: Speak English, or

at least Sokovian

* * *

Daisy: Hey, handsome.

Bucky: Yeah, baby?

Daisy: I have someone

else for the Secret

Warriors

Bucky: Who?

Spidey: Me!

Deadpool: NO! NOT MY

SWEETUMS!

Daisy: What?

Bucky: What?

* * *

Ward: I will end you, Skye,

or as you go by now, Daisy.

Bucky: You aren't touching

my girlfriend

Tony: She's an Avenger. We

defend our own

Cap: I'm in, too

Vision: I'm for life, and my

teammates

Wanda: I stick with my fiancé

Ultron: You, Ward, are why I

have trust issues

Sydney: You, Ward, are why my

boyfriend has trust issues

Scott: A small punch hurts

just as much

Hope: I'm the Wasp, and this

will sting

Rhodes: I'll call the Air Force

Sam: I'll swoop and shoot

Natasha: Master assasain

Hawkeye: I never miss

Coulson: Metal hand

Thor: I am the Prince of

Asgard and heir to the

throne!

Odin: Asgard defends my

son's friends!

Bruce: You're making me

VERY angry

Spidey: THWIP THWIP

Deadpool: MY SWEETUMS

FRIDAY: The Hulkbuster's

ready, boss

Daisy: I also have powers,

remember?

Ward: Nevermind. I'll

just open a cafe

* * *

Daredevil: Spidey, we

should team up against

Kingpin

Spidey: Yeah! Wait, how

are you texting

Daredevil: Voice to text

* * *

Tell me what you thought, and be sure to suggest! Thank you to these people:

AvengerFrost for the suggestion of Loki and Thor talking about Vision

Avengerslover624 for the suggestion of Quicksilver forgetting to use the space bar

Life-Luvr123 for the suggestion of Deadpool calling Spidey SWEETUMS.


	7. Fast and Craziness

Hey guys, I'm back with more! I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews and suggestions you leave. I have tons of fun reading the funny ones, and I always work on putting suggestions in. If you suggest something and you don't get it in immediately, that's my fault and not yours that I could find a spot for it. Anyway, keep suggesting and have fun reading chapter 7: Fast and Craziness: This one is a pretty weird one, so... just read.

* * *

Pietro: Wanda, you're my

best friend

Wanda: Thanks...

Pietro: Vision is awesome

Wanda: Who are you

and what have you

done with Pietro?

Pietro: Why are you engaged

to Ultron?

Wanda: I give up

* * *

Pietro: Vision, why is

Wanda engaged to Ultron?

Vision: She's engaged to

me, Pietro

Pietro: No, sugar plum fairy,

she's engaged to Vision!

Vision: I give up

* * *

Pietro: It wasn't a rock

It was a rock lobster

Clint: What?

Pietro: I love purple

headed ducks!

Clint: Again, what?

Thor: I may have given

him some Asgardian Mead

Pietro: IMA CHEZBOGAR

Clint: I give up.

Wanda: I give up.

Vision: I give up.

* * *

Pietro: Ugh... My head...

Flash: Who are you?

Superman: I was curious

about that, too.

Wonder Woman: Speak,

hungover guy

Pietro: Excuse me while I go

back to sleep

* * *

Pietro: Ok, who am I texting?

Peter: Peter Maximoff

Pietro: I'm Pietro Maximoff

Peter: What's your twin

sister's name?

Pietro: Wanda

Peter: So's mine!

Pietro: It's like we're the same

person

Deadpool: You're the same

character!

Pietro: Do you know this guy?

Peter: Deadpool, go

back to X-Force

* * *

Hope you liked it! Thanks to these people:

Vision9271 for suggesting Pietro and Peter talking

Avengerslover624 for suggesting more Pietro being Pietro

Wolf-Dragon Hybrid Samurai (I love this name) for suggesting Pietro drunk on Asgardian Mead

As I said at the beginning, keep leaving suggestions! I still can't believe the support I've gotten on this. It started out as a thing I did from boredom, but now it's a thing I do for fun! It's not about me on this, though. I just write it. You take time out of your day to read something that is just me doofing around writing with no real story.

Once again, thank you!


	8. Sad-miral America

Hey all, Dragonis here with more AvengeTexts. Yep, I keep pumping these out! Remember, keep suggesting, because I am upping the ante! There will now be 6 conversations per chapter, and 4 suggestions!

* * *

Rogue; Hey Sugah!

Cap: What?

Piotr: Zdravstvuyte,

Captain

Cap: What?

Iceman: Keeping

cool, Cap?

Cap: What?

Kitty: Sup, Rogers?

Cap: What?

Wolverine: Sorry, Steve.

They're your problem

Cap: LOGAN!

* * *

Belle: Hey, Captain.

Steve: Who's this?

Belle: I am literally

your biggest fan.

Steve: Who gave you this number?

Belle: Tony Stark!

Steve: TONY!

* * *

Clint: Hey Cap, what are you

doing tonight?

Steve: Nothing

Clint: Great. I need a favour

Steve: What?

Clint: Today is Laura and my

10th anniversary

Steve: Congratulations!

Clint: Yep. Nat said you're

babysitting my kids

Steve: NATASHA!

* * *

Steve: Hey Ultron

Ultron: Yes?

Steve: What's with my

ringtone?

Ultron: I asked Sydney to

change it. It bored me

Steve: That doesn't answer

why you changed it to I

Am A Gummy Bear

Ultron: I love that song

Steve: Change it back!

Ultron: I don't know how

Steve: Then get your

girlfriend to change it

back!

Ultron: Steve, she's in

a meeting with King T'challa

right now trying to convince

him to let you keep your shield

instead of it becoming Wakandan

property

Steve: SYDNEY!

* * *

Steve: Vision, Wanda, I

need you help watching

Clint's kids tight not

Vision: What?

Wanda: Tight not?

Steve: WHAT! I typed

tight not, not tight not

Wanda: Americans

Steve: Tight Not

Steve: Tight Not!

Steve: TIGHT NOT!

Vision: I think it`s

Auto-Correct. At least,

I hope it is

Steve: TIGHT NOT!

Wanda: Or it`s just that

he`s American

Steve: APPLE! YOU

CAPITALISTIC A-HOLES

Bucky: Language.

Tony: Language.

Bruce: Language.

Pietro: Language.

Pepper: Language.

Ultron: Language.

Sydney: Language.

Spidey: Language.

Deadpool: MY SWEETUMS

Sharon: Language.

Coulson: Language.

Fury: Language.

Hill: Language.

Sam: Language.

Steve: SHUT UP!

* * *

I had fun with this one. Remember, suggest!

Oh, and before anyone asks, I have nothing against Apple.

Now, you may have noticed I am updating again, but it's the same chapter. I forgot top thank the suggesters

wanda1maximoff for suggesting Auto-Correct problems

Avengerslover624 for suggesting the younger X Men irritating the heck out of the Avengers

DragonessGem for suggesting the fan girl getting Cap's number

shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod for suggesting Steve having tech problems


	9. X-Tremely Annoyed

Hey guys, I'm back with more! You guys are great, as usual! Special thanks to Psylocke The Second (Great name, by the way) for aiding in writing this chapter! Get ready for an X-Tremely Annoying chapter!

Oh, and language warning.

* * *

Tony: Who the hell wrote

"Take that Stark,

mutants rule" on my car?

Maximoffs I'm looking at you!

Pietro: If it was me, you wouldn't

have known about it.

Wanda: Why are you blaming us?

Pietro: Yeah this is unfair!

Warpath: Was it written on your

sports car?

Tony: Yes

Warpath: Took you long enough

to notice!

Sunspot: What, you didn't see

that coming?

Hawkeye: Do all mutants say that?

* * *

Illyana: Hey Scarlet Bitch!

Wanda: Oh, hey Mag-Prick!

Colossus: Not this again.

Pietro: You didn't see it coming?

Vision: Wanda, it's Elizabeth's

nap time, and she wants her

mother.

Illyana: I feel bad for her

Vision: Why?

Illyana: No one should want

the Scarlet Bitch!

Vision: THAT IS MY WIFE

YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

Illyana: I feel bad for you too.

Colossus: Thats getting old.

Illyana: Piotr get out of here!

Colossus: No

Colossus: Where's Bobby when

you need him to make a bad ice

pun?

Iceman: You summoned me?

Colossus: Oh god, I didn't mean it!

Iceman: Chillax, everyone!

Illyana: Piotr, I blame you.

Colossus: Fair enough

Iceman: What's cooler than being

cool? Ice cold.

Pietro: That one didn't even make

sense.

* * *

Vision: This hit

Iceman: That Ice Cold

Ultron: Michele Phiefer

Wanda: That white gold

Tony: Not this again!

* * *

Steve: Uh, who wrote all

over my motorcycle?

Warpath: It was Sunspot!

Sunspot: It was Warpath!

Tony: You too?! Warpath, Sunspot,

is this a joke to you?

Sunspot: Yeah. We're so

hilarious!

Warpath: Got that right!

Professor X: Forgive them

Magneto: MUTANTS ARE THE

FUTURE!

Wanda: Dad, please be quiet.

Illyana: He's your dad? I feel

bad for him too!

Iceman: Wanda, Pietro; Your

dad is Magneto right?

Wanda: Yes

Polaris: He's my dad also.

Illyana: I feel bad for you too!

* * *

Tony: What are you gonna

do next? Blow up my jet?!

Ignore that

Sunspot: Thanks for the idea Stark!

Warpath: Somebody get Blink to

teleport us to the tower again!

Sunspot has left the chat

Warpath has left the chat

Ultron: I'm gonna go help them

Tony: ULTRON! NO!

Tony: What have I done?!

Pietro: Gave two teenage mutants

an idea for more pranking

Tony: You're a little shit, Maximoff

Iceman: Language

Ultron: Dad, where are the bombs?

Warpath has joined the chat.

Warpath: I found them!

Thor: There was an explosion

from the cargo hold

FRIDAY: Mr. Stark, Ultron has

booted up the Legion.

Tony: Oh, fuck me.

Sydney: Language.

Fury: I've got three helicarriers

in Antarctica ready for the

Avengers, Tony. 36S, 13W

Warpath: Ultron, Sunspot,

are you thinking what I'm

thinking?

Ultron: TO ANTARCTICA!

* * *

Steve: Logan, why are the younger

X-Men being a pain in the ass?

Bucky: Language.

Steve: Shut up, Bucky

Wolverine: They're all eighteen

or in their twenties. Except for

Majik, I think she's sixteen.

Wanda: She's a bitch.

Illyana: Look who's talking!

* * *

Thanks for reading, and remember to keep suggesting ideas!


	10. Hammer Measuring Contest

We've reached Chapter 10! Time for a Hammer Measuring Contest!

* * *

Lincoln: Thor, you may be the

God of Thunder, but I can make

people float. I am automatically

cooler than you

Thor: Please. I have

a magical hammer that

no one else can lift!

Lincoln: Except Vision.

Cap: I shifted it

Vision: Wanda moved it a bit.

Wanda: Vision and my daughter

shook it like a rattle

Beta Ray Bill: Odin thought I

was so good with it, he made

me my own

Thor: Please shut up

* * *

Deadpool: Hey Sweetums!

Spidey: Go away, Deadpool

Deadpool: But I wanna vent!

Spidey: What is it?

Deadpool: Daredevil is so dumb!

Daredevil: What did you say?

Deadpool: AH! To quote a

reviewer: How are you reading

this?

Daredevil: I'm Daredevil

* * *

Superman: It took 6 of you to

stop an alien invasion? Pathetic

Cap: Really, it was only Hulk and

Tony. The rest of us kept the

fighting contained

Tony: How much did you

destroy, anyway?

Superman: I'm still better!

Banner: How? We're willing to

show our powers to save our

family and friends

Natasha: How's your dad, by

the way?

* * *

Wonder Woman: I'm getting

a movie made about me. What

do you have, Natasha?

Natasha: A costume that

makes sense, and another

girl on the team with me.

Wanda: Take that, Blunder

Woman!

* * *

Pietro: So you're the Flash?

Barry: Yep

Pietro: Wanna get coffee

sometime?

Barry: Sure, as long as

we get back...

Pietro: IN A FLASH!

Barry: IN A FLASH!

* * *

Yep. Justice League and Avengers hanging out, and the only ones who aren't dicks to each other are Pietro and Barry.

Thanks go out to:

AvengersFrost for suggesting Justice League

akuma for accidentily suggesting Daredevil's text reading abilities

Sarahdoll165 for suggesting Lincoln and Thor's SHOCKING debate!

Keep suggesting things for the next AvengeTexts! See you later!


	11. 101 Bucknations

Hey guys, Dragonis here. So, reviews aren't showing up except in my emails, so don't worry. I'm getting them, the public just isn't seeing them. It's okay folks. Hopefully the moderators here will get their heads screwed back on and fix this.

And now, for a 101 Bucknations!

* * *

Sam: Steve, when you die, I

get to be the next Captain

America, right?

Steve: When I die? Great to

know you have faith in me,

Sam

Bucky: Besides, I'm more of

a worthy successor to the

mantle, having been in World

War II with Steve. And I'm a

super soldier. And can throw

the shield. And use the shield

in general

Steve: I'm not gonna die...

Sam: Hang on Steve. I helped

him take you down.

Steve: I'm not gonna die...

Bucky: But he wanted to save me

no matter what you said. Plus, I

have leadership abilities

Steve: I'm not gonna die...

Sam: I can fly

Steve: I'm gonna get Nat

Bucky: Scott, a total newbie, took you

down. No problem.

Steve: See Nat?

Natasha: NEITHER OF YOU IDIOTS GET

TO BECOME CAPTAIN AMERICA AFTER

STEVE! YOU ARE SQUABBLING LIKE

CHILDREN. IF THE DAY THAT STEVE

DIES DOES COME, HE WILL NAME HIS

SUCCESSOR.

Steve: Thanks, Nat

* * *

Bucky: Hey Tony.

Tony: Yeah?

Bucky: Check out this song

a fan wrote:

Cause, Tony, now it's Civil War

And you know what we fight for

You stand with the Accords

And, Tony, now it's Civil War

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

Cause you went after Bucky

So, Tony, now it's Civil War

Hey

Did you have to sign it?

I was thinking that you could be trusted

Did you have to ruin our friendship?

Now it's sunken

Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak?

Tony, we have to be free

But when we clash,

you fight so hard like you're trying to kill me

Sorry Tony

I have no choice

Bucky's my friend

Cause, Tony, now it's Civil War

And you know what we fight for

You stand with the Accords

And, Tony, now it's Civil War

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

Cause you went after Bucky

So, Tony, now it's Civil War

Hey

Did you think we'd be fine?

Still got cracks on my shield from our fight

So don't think it's in the past,

these kinda wounds they last and they last.

Now did you think it all through?

All these things will catch up to you

And time can heal but this won't,

so if you're offering me hope, just don't

Sorry Tony

I have no choice

Bucky's my friend

Cause, Tony, now it's Civil War

And you know what we fight for

You stand with the Accords

And, Tony, now it's Civil War

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

Cause you went after Bucky

So, Tony, now it's Civil War

Hey

(Camera Fades from Steve to Bucky)

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You won't say sorry, just a show

If you live like that, there's no remorse

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You won't say sorry, just a show

If you live like that, there's no remorse

And because you do, Steve's a ghost!

Cause, Tony, now it's Civil War

And you know what we fight for

You stand with the Accords

And, Tony, now it's Civil War

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

Cause you have killed Steve

So, Tony, now it's Civil War

Hey

Cause, Tony, now it's Civil War

And you know what we fight for

You stand with the Accords

And, Tony, now it's Civil War

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

Cause you have killed Steve

So, Tony, now it's Civil War

Hey

Tony: Huh. Our fans want us to

fight, don't they?

Bucky: Yep

* * *

Daisy: Bucky, what's today?

Bucky: Tuesday?

Daisy: Nothing else?

Bucky: First of Ramadan?

Daisy: Our anniversary.

Bucky: Wasn't that last year?

Daisy: You are so dense.

* * *

Daisy: AND HE HAD THE NERVE TO

FORGET IT'S AN ANNUAL THING!

Psylocke: I hear you. Piotr is the

same way

Daisy: Are all Russian/Russian trained

males like this?

Natasha: Yes.

Steve: To be fair, Buck was lied to many

times by HYDRA.

Psylocke: Go away Steve. Girls only

group text.

Steve: Girls only? I'll send Tony your way,

then.

Psylocke: Did Captain America just burn

someone? Awesome

* * *

Sam: Hey Bucky

Bucky: Yeah?

Sam: Remember that time we decided to

race each other in full gear?

Bucky: Yeah

Sam: Some fan captioned it saying

"First one to the tower gets to be the next

Captain America"

Bucky: I won that race. Yet another

point against you, Sammy

* * *

Bucky: Look, Daisy. i'm sorry for forgetting

our anniversary. HYDRA lied to me about so

much, my memory has problems accepting

things

Daisy: I forgive you. So, are

you taking me out tonight?

Bucky: Why? Date Night is Friday.

Daisy: Nevermind.

* * *

Thanks to these reviewers:

the new cap (Guest) for suggesting Bucky and Sam arguing over who should be the new Captain America

Psylockethe2nd for suggesting Psylocke, Daisy and Natasha venting about their boyfriends.

RussianAssassin for suggesting a whole chapter for Bucky. (They asked with vibranium shields on top, so how could I say no?)

Remember, until the mods can fix whatever is going on with reviews, you guys don't see them but I still do so keep suggesting!


	12. Friends and Family are Forever

Hey guys, Dragonis here with more AvengeTexts! Remember, Friends and Family are Forever... except if it's Marvel we're talking about.

* * *

FRIDAY: Ultron and JARVIS, there's

a problem.

Ultron: What?

JARVIS: Is Father not going to bed?

Ultron: I thought Dad got over

that.

JARVIS: No, he didn't.

Ultron: Ok. What is it, FRIDAY?

FRIDAY: It's catastrophic

JARVIS: Yes...

FRIDAY: A tragedy of historic sizes

Ultron: Yes...

FRIDAY: I'm bored.

 _Ultron has left the chat_

 _JARVIS has left the chat_

 _FLIP has entered the chat_

FLIP: HEY FRIDAY! WANNA TALK?

Friday: I'm not that bored!

 _FRIDAY has left the chat_

FLIP: Guys?

 _VERONIKA has entered the chat_

FLIP: HEY VERONIKA!

VERONIKA: I'm out.

 _VERONIKA has left the chat_

* * *

Bucky: I'm like a brother to Steve

Sam: So am I

Bucky: You're like the kid brother

then. Steve and I are basically twins

Sam: I connect with Steve on

so many levels.

Bucky: So do I. Argument invalid.

James: Uncle Bucky, Uncle Sam? What

are you arguing about now?

Sam: Nothing

James: Are you arguing about who

gets to be the next Captain America?

Bucky: Maybe...

James: Mom and Dad said I could when

I turn 18. I win.

Sam: And what happens if something

happens to Steve before then?

James: Then Mom gets it.

 _James has left the chat_

Bucky: Did we just get beat out by an

eleven year old?

Sam: Yes, we did.

* * *

Matt: Hey, Natasha. Wanna get some

coffee sometime?

Natasha: I'm good.

Matt: You sure?

Natasha: I'm sure.

Matt: A movie, then?

Natasha: I'm married to Steve.

Matt: So... that's a no?

Natasha: HOW ARE YOU EVEN

TEXTING ME?

* * *

Peter: Ok, where do we race

to?

Pietro: Buenos Aires, Argentina

Barry: That's it? Ok.

Pietro: I'll get Vision to do the

countdown.

Vision: On your mark. Get set.

Go!

Pietro: I'm back

Peter: Same.

Barry: Ditto.

Pietro: Who won?

Vision: It was a tie.

Pietro: New race. First to Moscow

wins.

* * *

Wade: Logan, you're making

me mad! I only get one F-Bomb

per chapter, though.

Logan: What the fuck are you

talking about, Wade?

Wade: LOGAN, YOU USED MY

F-BOMB! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

JACOB PLEASE LET ME HAVE

ANOTHER ONE!

Jacob: Fine.

Wade: Yay!

Logan: Who the fuck are you

talking to, Wade?

Wade: NO!

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Thank you to these special people and their prompts:

The KingThe QueenThe Ace for their prompt of Matt Murdock and Natasha Romanoff.

ultronfangirl14 for her prompt of Ultron, JARVIS, FRIDAY, FLIP, and VERONIKA being siblings.

MortalKombatFangirl for her prompt of Barry, Peter, and Pietro running like crazy.

RussianAssassin for their accidental prompt of Natasha becoming the next Captain America.

Life-Luvr123 (And the Deadpool movie) for their prompt of Deadpool.

Remember to keep leaving prompts in the reviews!


End file.
